1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile platform. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leg-wheel hybrid mobile platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of technology, robots are widely used in our daily life.
In general, mobile platforms of robots include wheel-type mobile platforms and leg-type platforms. Wheel-type mobile platforms are characterized in stable and rapid movement, but still suffer in uneven and stepped terrains. Leg-type mobile platforms, in contrary, providing higher adaptability with respect to various terrains, have the drawbacks of slow walking speed, low stability and high energy consumption yet, and consequently restrict the practicability thereof.